SG1 meets the sanctuary
by MilitaryMind
Summary: AU-crossover-something's killing abnormals and when a vistor from her past ends up on her doorstep sam is thrown back into a world she swore she would never return and SG1 are along for the ride!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The ringing pulled Helen from her light slumber, it took her awhile to locate the ringing

"Magnus"

"Helen my dear" Helen suddenly snapped wide awake at the sound of the voice on the other end, before she could reply "it's struck again" this statement stopped Helen in her tracks,

'_It's struck again, this is all my fault if I had just killed them when I had the chance, but no I didn't __wont to destroy a whole race even after what they did to her, what kind of person am i?……………a scientist that promised to help abnormals not wipe them out' _came the answer, Helen shook her head she didn't have time for this she needed to stop living in the past and start helping in the present only then could she help all abnormals have a future.

"Where?" she asked knowing she needed a retrieval team to get what was let of the abnormal

As if knowing where her thoughts are the voice answered "I have the body with me, let down the field" sensing her hesitation they continued "you've got to trust me, I'm in danger too, I wont this….thing stopped as well" Helen sighed knowing that she wouldn't get a look at the body unless she dropped the field and let him in.

"ok…hold on" getting up from the couch in her study where she had fallen asleep researching who or what could be attacking all these abnormals, she had an idea of ho was behind the killings but no proof maybe now she would be able to get some and right a past mistake, she tapped a couple of keys on the keyboard and paused before she hit enter, she was taking a big risk in letting him in but if she didn't more abnormals could die she needed as many clues as she could get so she could narrow down the long list of suspects she had. Reluctantly pressed enter

"ok its down" she said into the phone as she started making her ay down to her lab were the body would be, half way down something appeared in front of her making her jump, before she knew it she had pulled her gun out and pointed it at his head, he raised his hands in defence, she lowered it;

"Sorry instinct" she said in a way of explanation and carried on down to her lab, as soon as she stepped off the elevator into the lower levels Ashley came running to her gun out, out of breathe

"Mom he's here, I don't know how he got past the…." She trailed off when she saw her mom wasn't surprised by the news "you let him??…of course you did" she answered her own question. Her mom just smiled and patted her arm

"he brought us the latest victim"

"not only that but I saw what did it" said a voice behind them causing both woman to jump round and pull out their guns on him, john didn't look at all offended at having to guns pointed at him if anything he looked amused;

"Yes well shall we continue??" both Ashley and Helen moved past him, Helen had put her gun away but Ashley kept hers out;

"definitely her mothers daughter" john muttered before following them both to the operating table

2 hours later John, Ashley and will were waiting in Helens study waiting for her to finish her autopsy, they had been In the lab watching but after 10 minutes of no stop questions from the two youngest members of the team Helen had banished them from her lab so she could get some peace and some work done without them hovering.. Will couldn't take it anymore;

"Ashley will you PLEASE stop pacing" she stopped glared at him and carried on pacing, she wasn't very good at waiting she preferred to be out there doing something and the fact that this group were wiping out anyone with any abnormal abilities whether they were a danger or not annoyed her. As it also put her mom In danger of being their next victim and she wanted to kill them before that happened, just as she was about to shoot something her mom walked in.

"Ashley take a seat" she asked as she settled herself into her favourite chair,

"well is it the same group??" asked Ashley when her mom took to long, Helen sighed trying to calm herself before answering her inpatient daughter

"yes all the injuries match, and I am not any closer to finding out is doing this. I first thought it was the carball but Its not there style, but what I don't understand is how they managed to kill this abnormal, its one of the fastest abnormals that exists, john what kind you tell us of the attack" everyone turned to look at the bold killer sitting on the couch looking right at home,

"well I can tell you what group is attacking the abnormals but your not going to like it" he paused looking directly at Helen, by the way he was looking she thought she knew who he was on about but asked anyway hoping she was wrong

"who??"

"it's the _umbra gens_" upon hearing this Helen closed her eyes those two words she took another deep breathe knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid the questions she knew were coming, will didn't disappoint and asked the first question

"who are they??"

"umbra gens translated means shadow clan, they have been around for centuries, always operating under the radar, they all share the belief that they are the superior race, they disappeared roughly 3 and a half decades ago, after we stopped them from building an army to go against the humans, we wiped most of them out but I couldn't bring myself to destroy the entire race I thought it would take them centuries to rebuild what they lost apparently I was wrong"

"but if they wont to kill all humans then why are they killing other abnormals you have thought that they would recruit them" will asked confused

"they will ask anyone with abnormal genes, if they refuse they are killed, if they say yes they have to prove themselves, they wont let the others live in case they side with the humans to try and stop them" Ashley stood up suddenly

"well now that we know what they are….lets go kill them" she stated walking towards the door

"NO!" both Helen and john shouted at the same time causing Ashley to stop were she was

"Ashley you cant go in there on your own not even you could make it, sit down please" Ashley did as she was told and Helen explained for the outburst "they aren't a trustworthy race, you don't go to them, they go to you and only one of there own kind can track them"

"we could get one of the abnormals to go out there and wait for them to be approached, they agree we trace them, they are led to there base we swoop in and blow in up??" Ashley suggested, Helen and will nodded there heads to the plan but John shook his head "what's wrong with that idea??" asked Ashley annoyed,

"it could take months for one of ours to be approached, we don't have that kind of time and none of the loyal ones are strong enough to draw them in sooner" john pointed out

"ok then, what do you suggest??" Ashley asked getting more and more annoyed at the man,

"we get someone to track them" he stated simply Helen paled upon hearing this statement which didn't go un-noticed by will

"thought you said only one of there own could track" will asked Helen worried about his boss

"yes that's right, and since no-one will come over to our side, that wont work, we go with Ashley's idea" she got up to leave indicating the meeting was over, Ashley looked over at john looking smug but he wasn't looking at her he was watching Helen

"or someone who has been given their blood" he said causing everyone to stop, Helen glared at him with a look that said 'drop it'

"is this true??" asked Ashley looking from her mom to john noticing the look she gave him she demanded "what aren't you telling us??" Helen ignored her and tried to leave the room but John stepped in her way

"move!" when he didn't she pulled her gun out and pointed in straight john heads, he didn't move

"how many more abnormals will die while you wait for one your loyalists to be approached?? How many more soldiers will they recruit for their war on humans??"

"I DON'T CARE YOUR NOT USING HER!!" she shouted at him, Ashley and will stared shocked at Helen they had never seen her like this she usually kept a calm head,

"I am sorry my dear but we don't have a choice we need her"

"I said no!" she said in quieter voice "now move out of my way" when he didn't move she continued "please, I promised her, she doesn't won't this life anymore" she almost begged, regretting confiding in john about what happen more then 3 decades ago

"who??" asked Ashley over he shock, ignoring her Helen and john continued there conversation,

"Helen…"

"no john" she said almost in tears "you didn't see when we finally got back, I can't go through that again, I don't think she can"

"WHO ARE TALKING ABOUT??" Ashley shouted annoyed she was being ignored, Helen let out a breathe knowing she was beaten she moved back to her desk and unlocked her top draw, Ashley had always wondering what was in that draw, once when her curiosity got the better of her she had tried to get into it, she shuddered at the memory she had never seen her mom so angry at her, she had never gone near it again. Helen pulled out a battered object by the way she held it will new it was important to her, she looked at the object once more before reluctantly holding the object out to Ashley, she stepped forward at took it confused, it was a photo when she finally looked at the picture she lost her voice, she looked from the photo to her mom 3 times before finally finding her voice

"you're a twin??"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for all the reviews I got and am sorry it took so long but here it is chapter two, also wont to thank my Beta Reader Befwin**

Chapter two

_Previously _

_She looked from the photo to her mom 3 times before finally finding her voice, "you're a twin??"_

Ashley had many thoughts rolling around in her head that she couldn't form sentences _'Why didn't she tell me? Did she not think I wouldn't want her in my life? I have an aunt?' _Ashley started pacing now she that had gotten over her shock of trying to make sense of all this.

"Twin?" Will questioned confused, Ashley handed him the picture. The photo was black and white. It had two ladies that looked to be in their 30's, but knowing Helen's gift Will thought maybe they were older. They sat side by side wearing the old style Victorian dresses, both had long curly hair that fell over their left shoulders. They were both beautiful, but this wasn't what had caught his eye. They both looked so care-free, like there was nothing in the world that could bother them. The picture had captured a slight glint in their eyes that seemed like they sparkled. He couldn't tell which one was Helen and which was her sister as they were identical in every way.

"Wow" was all Will said.

"Wow? That's all you can say?" Ashley screamed at him "She kept a whole part of her life secret from us and all you can say is wow?" Ashley couldn't take it anymore she, all but ran out of the study slamming the door so hard on her way out it made everyone in the room wince.

"well…that went as bout as well as I expected" stated Helen, putting her head in her hands. 'H_ow had things become so bad, why didn't I just tell her….You know why' _answered apart of her brain which she quickly told to shut up.

"Don't worry Magnus I'm sure she'll calm down, this isn't your fault" Will placed a comforting hand on Helen's shoulder Helens head snapped up at his comment.

"No it's his" she looked directly at john and stated "If you had just kept your mouth closed, she would have never known" Helen paused "I'm not going to contact her" she stated before she, too, walked out of the study slamming the door behind her

"Now I know were Ashley gets it from" muttered will as he left to finish his reports.

After storming out of the study Ashley headed straight to the place she always went when she was annoyed, the shooting range. She went through three clips of ammunition before getting vontolr of her emotions then headed for her room. When she open the door she shocked at what she saw, her mother pacing about her room like a caged tiger.

"Mom?" Helen's stopped and looked at Ashley "What are you doing in here?"

"Ashley….I was just waiting for you to come here" flapping her hands around indicating the room "so we could talk" Ashley's surprise over her mother being in her room began to wane, her anger returning.

"I don't want to talk" she snapped,

Helen cringed knowing she deserved that,

"I know you're angry at me…"

"Angry?" Ashley cut her off "I'm well passed angry….Get out!!"

"Ashley please" her mom begged but Ashley was in no mood to listen

"GET OUT" she screamed Helen turned knowing she wouldn't be able to talk to Ashley until she calmed down. She plucked another picture out of her pocket and held it out for Ashley to take.

"What is it?? Another twin you haven't mentioned?" Helen didn't answer as she walked past Ashley, thrusting the picture into her hands as she continued towards the door.

Ashley glanced down at the picture she was now holding it was of her mom holding her as a baby.

"Why are you giving me this? It's a picture of you holding me as a baby" Ashley's confused question stopped Helen.

"That's not me" was all Helen said before walking out of the room. Ashley stood rooted to the spot. _'This was her aunt? Her aunt knew she had a niece? Why didn't she keep in touch? Why didn't she want to know me?' _A thought struck Ashley. She ran from the room calling her mom. Helen stopped, turned and waited for Ashley to catch up to her when she heard Ashley calling.

"What's her name? I don't know what her name is" she asked as soon as she has caught up.

"Samantha. Her name is Samantha" Ashley nodded as she looked down at the picture she was still holding, whispering the name. Helen stood and watched as Ashley walked back to her room eyes still on the picture.

Back in the study John was sitting alone deep in thought. Having reached a conclusion he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had only used once before.

"It's me, yes I found her" he told the other person "I need you to find someone else for me." He paused.

"Who?" the voice on the other line asked John hesitated a moment before giving the name.

"Samantha Magnus."

"Six hours," was the reply, then the line went dead.

"I am sorry Helen" John said to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

_Back in the study John was sitting alone deep in thought. Having reached a conclusion he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number he had only used once before._

"_It's me, yes I found her" he told the other person "I need you to find someone else for me." He paused._

"_Who?" the voice on the other line asked John hesitated a moment before giving the name._

"_Samantha Magnus."_

"_Six hours," was the reply, then the line went dead._

"_I am sorry Helen" John said to the empty room._

After recieveing her answer Ashley headed towards the lab she had decided as soon as she found out she had an aunt she would track her down. She knew her mother would never tell her if her reacttion to John suggesting it was anything to go by. There was only one person Ashley knew who had a chance of tracking her down.

Henry was at his computer station fiddling with a new weapon trying to stop it shocking whoever fired it when someone tapped his shoulder. This caused him to jump from the chair knocking it over. He spun round to see an amused Ashley smiling at him.

"what can i do for you?" he asked whilst picking up the chair and his remaining dignity.

"i need you to find someone for me" henry nodded, fingers paused over the keyboard waiting for the information, Ashley took a deep breathe "Samantha Magnus disappeared round 3 decades ago" Henry's eyebrows raised at the name but he entered it anyway, he frowned at what he saw on the screen

"this is gunna take me some time, ill call you when i have anything" and with that he turned back to his computer screen everything else forgotten.

Helen had gone to her 'thinking place' after her conversation with Ashley. She sat looking out at the city when she heard soft footfalls behind her,

"i wondered how long it would take you to find me again" she stated without looking up,

"wasnt many places to choose from" came her replie "you werent in your lab, study or library and you hardly ever in your room, so this was the last place you could be"

"you want answers" this time she looked at Ashley who nodded "very well but be warned there are somethings i can not tell you" Ashley again nodded and settled down next to her mom. Both women stared out at the city in a comfortable silence each getting there thoughts together. Ashley took a deep breathe before asking her first question

"why did you keep this from me? Didn't she like me at all?" Ashley knew she sounded like a little child but she couldn't help it she needed to know if it was her fault her aunt left. Helen was caught off guard by Ashley second question

"Ashley look at me......your aunt fell in love with you the moment she saw you, just like i did, but she had to leave and felt it would be safer for you if didn't know about her"

"wh.."

"i can not answer that question"

"Why the hell not?" Ashley started yelling "i have the right to know why you lied to me"

"they are her secrets, her reasons" answer Helen calmly

"JUST TELL ME WHY"

"NO I WILL NOT BETRAY ME SISTER" Helen yelled back. Helen took a calming breathe and sat back down on the wall.

"you really miss her don't you?" it wasn't a question, but the look on her mothers face answered it, "will you tell me about her" she asked as she sat down next to her. Helen hesitated talking about her twin was vey hard for her, she took a deep breath and began "she was my older sister by three minutes and never let me forget it, she acted like any would really took the blame for everything although now that i think about it,most of it was actually her doing..." Ashley and Helen both smiled at this "she looked to take all things apart and find out how they worked, drove our poor father crazy....loved to experiment, when she figured something out she had the most radient smile i used to joke that it would light up a whole city for months, she was so fun and easy loved to live. Was always there to help me when i needed it, would drop everything and come running if i called her..gave up so much for me..." Helen was crying now and Ashley had tears in her eyes. Helen stood not able to continue just as before she headed back inside she turned back and whispered one last statement that Ashley would have missed if it wasn't for the fact the night time air was almost silent "she was my other half"

Instead of following her mother in Ashley stayed out thinking about everything her had told her about her aunt. Her phone startled her out of her thoughts..

"yeah?"

"It's Henry....i found her"

After visiting with henry Ashley headed off to find her aunt.

In the library John received the call he was waiting for,

"there is no Samantha Magnus anywhere" John sighed this was all he needed if his source couldn't find her no-one could "however around the same time she disappeared a Samantha Carter was created, it was well hidden, she's a major in the air force, has the highest security clearance and works at Cheyenne mountain...Colorado Springs" after telling John all this his source hung up. John sat to ponder this for a minute before getting ready to leave, unaware that Ashley had just received the same information not 3 hours earlier and was now on a plane heading that way.


	4. Chapter 4

"come to us" a figure surrounded by darkness called "come to us...return to us...we are REBORN!"

Samantha Carter woke with a start breathing heavily, it had been along time since she had heard that call and after how it had ended last time she wished never to hear it again. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep longer she decided to get up, after showering and dressing she headed to the kitchen needing her morning fix just as the doorbell rang, muttering as she went to answer it wondering who would be calling at this time in the morning, she open the door only to stop dead when she saw who it was "Ashley?"

Sam couldn't believe it, her only niece was stood on her doorstep. Sam looked her up and down 'wow shes grown up' Ashley now stood at 5'2 and had blond hair to her shoulders and a straight fringe resting just below her eyebrows, she had her mums high cheek bones and dimple smile.

"ermmm..." Sam stuttered trying and failing miserably to form a sentence "what are you doing here?" she finally managed "is your mum ok? shes not hurt is she? how do you know where i live? on second thoughts how do you know about me?" after finally managing one she couldn't seem to stop with the questions taking a deep breathe she asked the most important one "Is your mum ok? not hurt is she?"

Ashley couldn't believe here was her aunt in the flesh standing right in front of her, she looked exactly like her mum except for the hair where her mum had long brownish/black hair her aunt had short blond hair except for that you wouldn't tell them apart 'well duh...they're identical twins' she berated herself. A hand waving in front of her face brought her from her thoughts, her aunt looked as if waiting for an answer apprehension on her face "hmm what?...O yes she fine" her aunt visually relaxed at this statement. both stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say or do, Ashley shivered this brought Sam back to her sense,

"O sorry why don't you come on in?" and stepped back to allow Ashley to enter "would you like some coffee?" she asked Ashley nodded

"please milk, one suga thanks" Sam left to the kitchen whilst Ashley moved to the front room, it had a two seater sofa on one wall and a chair on the one to the left on the right wall was a bookself that took up most of the space, crammed pact full of books on all subjects. in front of the sofa was a tv and just across from that was a fire-place and mantle filled with pictures. Some of Sam and three other guys, one of her, another woman and a blond haired child and one of her and an old bolding guy that looked vaguely familiar to Ashley but she couldn't quite place. Next to the bookshelf was another smaller shelf that had pictures of a young girl with sparkling baby blues and blonde hair on closer inspection Ashley saw it was her as a child in another there was her with the bolding man from one of the pictures on the mantle (obviously younger), a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes that held intelligence and a kind, warm smile and a boy that didn't seem much older then Ashley in the picture he was a spitting image of his face but had his mums warm smile.

"that's Jacob, Mark and Grace" Ashley jumped at the voice not hearing anyone come in she turned her aunt was stood in the doorway a coffee cup in each hand "and of course you but i guess you worked that out" Sam sat on the sofa and patted the side next to her Ashley came and sat the photo still in her hand.

"i don't understand why am i in it? i'm pretty sure i don't know these people" Sam smiled at the question,

"No you don't...as for why in that picture you represent me as a child, the others well thats just photoshop" Sam answered with a shrug, but continued when she caught the confused look on Ashleys face "the first time some friends came here, they pointed out how weird it was that i had no pictures of my family up, and since all the pictures of me as a child were in black and white i used the pictures i had of you to make a 'family scene'...understand?" they sat in silence for awhile and drunk their coffee's. Sam took a deep breathe before starting,

"i can imagine you have a lot of question" she continued at Ashley's nod "well i have some too, how about you ask one i ask one"

"ok" Ashley thought for a moment "you have pictures of me" this was more of a statement the a question but Sam answered anyway

"yes...one for every year of your life, your mum sent me one every year till you turned 18...my turn how did you find me?" Ashley looked at Sam sheepishly

"Henry" she elaborated "she tracked you down for me"

"hmmm must be good...i was well hidden, your turn"

"Why didn't you ever come see me..didn't you like me"

"O Ashley i fell in love the moment i held you...did your mum tell you i was there when she was in labor?" Ashley shook her head "well i was..she cursed something fierce, but i was there i did come and see you don't you remember? your invisible friend that look almost like your mum but wasn't? seemed to melt out of the shadows? that was me" Ashley couldn't believe it, her invisible friend whom she had poured her secrets out to, who had held her when she cried or had a nightmare, that was her aunt. Sam took Ashley's hands in hers

"Ashley" she said in a calm but quiet voice "how did you find out about me?" just as she was about to answer a phone started ringing, muttering under her breathe Sam answered it,

"Carter" Ashley frowned at this "is it important? can't you fix it on your own?" the answer obviously wasn't the one Sam wanted as Ashley heard her sigh "ill be there in 20" and with that hung up the phone, "I've got to go somethings come up, i've got to go but your welcome to stay here i bet your tired after your planed trip..tell you what go sleep when i get back we can talk more and order in ok...Excellent, now kitchens through there, bedrooms upstairs feel free to use the shower towels are in the airing cupboard guest rooms made up and i think that's all" she kissed Ashley on the cheek and gave her a hug "I'm glad you came" and with that she left.

Sam arrived at the base with 5 minutes to spare,

"hey Carter what you doing here? thought it was your day off" Sam looked up and found herself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of her CO, he had short-cropped brown hair with some grey in it, he was taller then her and had a nice body not to buff, but his best feature was his face he wasn't overly handsome but yet had a rugged look about him that Sam found she could stare at all day long, a cough brought her out of her thoughts, she looked away slightly embarrassed about being caught staring at her superior officer.

"morning sir, so did I but the gates malfunctioning and apparently I'm the only person on base that can fix it" she finish her voice raising towards the end of her little speech. Colonel O'Neill nodded sympathetically he knew how much pressure his second in command had on her shoulders being literally the only one who knew the gate like the back of their hands. "well I better get going sir, the quicker I get this done the quicker I can go again" she left with a smile and a wave. 2 hours later Sam had figured out the problem one a the littler circuits had fired, it was a simple replacement job

"I'll just go get the part from my lab" she told the technician who had been helping her.

When Major Carter still hadn't appeared after half an hour the technician started to worry, so she headed off to the major's lab hoping she had just got caught up in something else when she got to the lab she found it empty, she decided to go to general Hammond.

General Hammond was trying to catch up on some of his staffs reports when their was a knock at his office door,

"come in" the door opened to reveal the technician suppose to be working with major carter "shouldn't you be in the fate room helping major carter?" he asked

"that's why I've come sir, major carter left to collect a part from her lab to mend the gate, that was about half an hour ago I checked her lab but she's not there and no-ones seen her" Hammond nodded his head showing he was listening, he thought for a moment before deciding on a course of action.

"ok page her and if she doesn't answer with in 10 minutes get the footage of her lab" he instructed as he picked up the black phone on his desk, he waited for someone on the other end to pick up. "this Is Hammond, has major carter signed out?...No ok thank you airman" he nodded at the technician to carry on, whilst he made another call.

The technician came back once the 10 minutes were up, she found General Hammond sat with the rest of SG1 in the briefing room. "you have the footage?" he asked, she nodded and put it in the player. They saw Sam reach her office and start going through her draws pobably to find the circuit they had needed, when a figure appeared out of nowhere surrounded by what seemed to be a red mist of electrcity, he grabbed Sam and left the saw way he entered in a poof of smoke. The technician paused the tape, the CO and SG1 all stared at the screen in amazement,

"hows that even possible?" O'niell asked "Teal'c have you ever seen anything like this before?" he turned to the ex-first prime of Apophis

"i have not O'Niell though this will make it most difficult to track her down"

"could it be something to do with the NID?" asked the last and youngest member of SG1

"no, nothing has come up on our radar"

"THOR!" Daniel suddenly shouted everyone turned to him confused "we can't search everywhere, but thor could. Can we get word out to him?"

"yes!, my good buddy Thor, excellent work space-monkey"

Sam's world finally came in to focus again and what she saw she didn't like one bit...she was back.


End file.
